Dr Phil will see you now
by communismnazi
Summary: Heartbroken Isaac is heartbroken, until he has an extreme thirst for Dr. Philly's rock hard anaconda


It was late at night on a Sunday afternoon in the Wilson household, 15 year old Isaac Wilson sat quietly in his room in front of a TV. His rough features being gently illuminated by the light the bright screen cast in front of him like a flashlight. Isaac was watching his favorite Hallmark film, Paul Blart Mall Cop, because young Isaac could not sleep due to the events that happened prior to Isaac's Paul Blart Mall Cop binge session.

Isaacs breakup with the love of his life- Dr. Phil. The breakup ended in tears and horror, Dr. Phil was caught by Isaac with Isaacs one and only fear--Cameron in a Bob Ross wig. He remembered it so clearly, he turned the handle to his lover's bedroom for a surprise visit, Only to be greeted with Cameron's naked ass and the breathy shrieks of his beloved fiancee. Isaac then almost passed out at the thought of Dr. Phil's unforgivable infidelity.

Isaac glanced at the screen and turned his TV off, he thought to himself _"hit me baby one more time"_ He wanted Dr. Phil one more time. Just once. Isaac then picked up his 1993 Nokia and began to dial Dr. Phil's number. Dr. Phil picked up the phone but before he could speak Isaac ordered him to show up at his house. Isaac then proceeded to wear his slutty panties, a leather belt with an " _everything is bigger in texas"_ belt buckle, his sheer thigh high socks and his 13 inch high heels.

Isaac then heard a rhythmic knock at his front door. Isaac stomped to the door and flung it open to reveal a trembling Dr. Phil. Isaac grabbed his tie and pulled him back into the bedroom, before Dr. Phil could begin to protest, Isaac told him _"just one more time, Philly."_

Dr. Phil excitedly removed his tie and decided he wouldnt use protection. Dr. Phil freed himself of all clothing articles , reqdy for Isaac. Isaac then removed his bekt and choked dr phil with it, while dr. phil screeched _choke me daddy._ Dr. Phil then felt more empowered by the choking wherw he decided to push isaac off and seductively whisper _the doctor will see you **now.**_ Isaac shivered in fear and excitement. Dr. Phil roughly shoved isaac face down onto his quilt and proceeded to grab a whole head of iceberg lettuce out of his underwear, and forced isaac to ear it while Dr. Phil spanked him and called him a bad boy.

Once the lettuce was all gone Dr. Phil propped isaac up and announced _I'm going in dry_ and proceeded to slam his 14 inch "little philly" into isaac.

Isaac screamed in absolute agony as Dr. Phil pounded himself into Isaac's "danger zone" Dr. Phil grunted as if he was harambe the gorilla, all of his angst was being shoved into Isaacs body, Isaac felt himself feel like he was going to explode. Dr. Phil did not care, as he kept slamming into Isaacs young crevice . Isaac then shrieked with all of his might and power ** _" TAKE ME TO AUSCHWITZ DADDY, DR. PHIL ME WITH YOUR LOVE"_** Dr. Phil then roared a mighty roar and had all of his children shoot into isaac like a bullet. Isaac immediately got up, as he was still dripping, and _lunged_ for his prized Bowie knife, and in one swift motion made his move.

An ear piercing screech was sounded throughout the Wilson household. Dr. Phil's beloved 14 inch member had fallen limply onto Isaac's expensive carpet. Blood gushed down Dr. Phil's legs as if he was on his period. Isaac picked up the detached member and placed it in a nearby box. For safekeeping. Isaac then strutted out of his home as Dr. Phil cried as he had just been castrated by his Jewish dream man. Isaac was never to see Dr. Phil again .

Isaac rode off in his 2016 ferrari, still naked, as Kanye West's "Gold Digger" blasted out of the speakers of his ferrari, off to the airport, where he would move to Detroit, Michigan

 **9 months later, after isaac had moved and discovered he was pregnant**

Isaac sat in a hospital bed as he was giving birth to 2 sets of identical quadruplets. It would have been 3, but the other sets consumed the 3rd set. Isaac was about to birth the last child, but he gave out. **_isaac wilson was dead in minutes_**.

25 years later, 6 of Isaacs children became cannibals and ate eachother, and the other 2 married eachother and had incest children and married under the last name Philson, as they could not decide between Phil and Wilson, and both raised their family under Jewish tradition.

 ** _Fin._**


End file.
